


Yule

by Elenyafinwe



Series: Peredhil [15]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Rivendell | Imladris, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenyafinwe/pseuds/Elenyafinwe
Summary: Yule is a winter festival that not only little elf girls are impatiently awaiting. The fathers and mothers of these girls also have a magical time every year, which brings many surprises and also one or two hurdles. Especially if you are the Lord of Imladris and have a very energetic daughter. For Elrond it is simply the annual madness. (A small Christmas calendar with 24 little stories from Rivendell)
Relationships: Arwen Undómiel & Elrond Peredhel, Celebrían/Elrond Peredhel, Elladan & Elrohir & Elrond Peredhel
Series: Peredhil [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077245
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Lord of chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yule](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/729705) by Elenyafinwe. 



> I don't know if advent calendars are a thing where you come from. But here they are. For this year I thought it a good idea to finally translate mine. Translation means, that the 100 word aspect of the drabbles got lost, but the original text has it. And we just ignore the fact that christmas is not a thing in Middle-earth ^^ Oh, and this is an older text, a few years old by now. So the writing might not be state of the art.

If there was one thing Elrond hated about the Yule preparations, it was decorating. Not that he didn't enjoy the lights and decoration afterwards like everyone else in his house. But the whole organisation! Terrible, just terrible.

"No, no!", he exclaimed meanwhile already very stressed. "The garland won't get there, it never did! And goodness gracious, the armour! It is of antique value! Be careful!"

He was about to get crazy.

Suddenly he felt soft hands on his shoulders and smelled a sweetish, slightly alcoholic smell.

"My dearest", said Celebrían. "How about some mulled wine to relax?"


	2. 2. Snow flackes

"Snow! Snow!" it shouted through the whole house.

"The decorations!" cried Elrond, immediately concerned.

"Don't be so squeamish," Celebrían rebuked him immediately.

Little Arwen did not care about her parents' worries about the ornaments in the house and stormed straight into her mother's arms.

Celebrían laughed and pressed her daughter to herself. "Someone is very upset," she said. "I think _ada_ has a very important job again."

"Yes, go tobogganing!", Arwen said and now beamed broadly at her father as well.

Who would Elrond be that he could resist these eyes?


	3. Apple strudel and sugar snails

There was one thing that should never be missing for Yule: the market. For many years, Elrond had made it a tradition to invite merchants from other Elven kingdoms to visit them in the valley, so that in the time before Yule they held a market in the courtyard of his house. In the meantime a tradition without which the festival could not be celebrated.

Already in the morning the smell of roasted almonds and all kinds of sweet pastries spread everywhere. The first person to queue up at the stalls was Arwen, of course, to fill her stomach with loads of delicious sweets.

But it was Yule and she was allowed to do so.


	4. Presents

The biggest cramp of this season was, of course, finding presents. The letter from the snow father to Arwen, a long tradition in Elrond's family, was quickly written. But what to give his little princess?

It had to be appropriate, no question! After all, he wanted to make a gift to his princess, the apple of his eye, his beloved daughter. Nothing too ordinary was allowed. A doll? She had enough of that, and far too ordinary! No, that wouldn't work. And a ponny? Oh, dear goodness! She was far too young!

"Oh, my heart," Celebryan interrupted him. "You must make such a cramp out of everything. Try to relax a bit."


	5. Thieves in the kitchen

Elladan and Elrohir were known for always and constantly planning some kind of mischief - regardless of the fact that they had long since grown up.

In the Yul time, baking was done diligently. Not only did the traders bring all kinds of sweets, but the cooks of Rivendell were also excellent confectioners.

On tiptoe the brothers crept into the kitchen. The biscuits were hidden somewhere else every year, because by now one knew what they were planning. But they were good thieves.

Just not good enough.

"Get out!" cried the chef. "You brats, I'll tear your ears off!"

Laughing, they dashed off and picked a few crumbs while running.


	6. Bell ringing

The master of the house loved music. And although he himself hated to play his precious harp in front of other people, music still played an important role in his house.

Especially at this time of year, music was not to be thought of from Imladris. Again and again, smaller or even larger groups got together and sang and played music together. As was the custom, Elrond called his entire household together at least once in the preyul period so that they could all sing together.

He himself did not strike the notes and kept a low profile while singing, but he liked to compose.


	7. Cake baking

The renewed infamy of the two overgrown children of Elrond was evident from the fact that they were covered all over with flour. This time they had stumbled into the flour sacks while fleeing. But at least this gave Elrond an idea.

"You know what, we'll bake biscuits together with Arwen now," he suggested. "Then you won't have to go out and steal any more, and the cook won't bother me with his complaints about your raids."

It went without saying that the whole thing ended in a chaos the likes of which Rivendell had truly not seen for a long time.


	8. From out of the woods I come here

Arwen had been pressing her little nose against the window pane for hours, watching the snowflakes fall.

"Ada, when will you be finished?" she whimpered.

Elrond sighed. Perhaps he should have thought about the nanny idea after all. "If you ask me any longer, I'll never finish." Not that he was particularly fond of tax bills, but they were part of his duties.

Arwen pulled a snort and continued to flatten her nose. Patience was not her strong point.

"And now?"

"Still not."

Silence.

"But now!"

"Arwen!

She moaned.

"All right, I'll put it off, then."

"At last, out!"


	9. Sleigh rides

What did one not do for Lord Elrond when he once again had no time? For Glorfindel, that usually meant playing nanny.

Arwen wanted a sleigh ride, and being Arwen, she got one. So Asfaloth was harnessed, hung with a few extra bells and harnessed to the sleigh. The warhorse didn't look very enthusiastic, though.

"Why are all your horses called Asfaloth?" the little girl asked, while the blond elf wrapped her thickly in blankets and fed her warm milk.

Glorfindel sighed. It would certainly not remain with just the one question.


	10. On skates over the ice

By now, the frost had already lasted for some time. It would be a long time before the Bruinen even thought of freezing over, but it was enough for the first still waters.

"But you take good care of your sister for me," Celebrían admonished again.

"Yes, Mother," Elladan and Elrohir sighed in chorus.

Arwen paid no attention to the worries of her brothers and her mother. She had already strapped the skates under her shoes and wobbled out onto the ice. It did not take long for her to fall. But quickly the girl picked herself up again, grinning.


	11. The hurdles of the gifts

The gifts were still an unsolved mystery for Elrond. He had been holed up in his study for hours now, brooding over it. In the meantime he had taken up his harp and played a little on it, which loosened his thoughts.

His little daughter was very enthusiastic about handicrafts. Perhaps he should think in that direction. And his sons? They were grown up by now, so it should be something appropriate to that.

The swords of Amrod and Amras, the swords he and his brother had worn. Would that not be a truly appropriate gift for Elladan and Elrohir?

They were ready for it.


	12. Peeking is against the rules

Of course, the gift room had a special attraction not only for Arwen these days. Her big brothers also wanted to know what they would get as a present. So the three of them got together and devised a plan of action to reveal the secret early this year.

Quietly, very quietly, they crept through their parents' rooms. The presents had to be hidden here somewhere. Careful to leave everything as they had found it, they searched.

They had not reckoned with Rethtulu.

"Aha. Who do we have here?" he commented abruptly. "Peeking is against the rules of the game."


	13. A tree for the animals

Yule had many traditions among the people of Rivendell, which were cherished year after year. One of them was to go into the forest and hang food for the animals on the trees, usually apples or carrots from the camps.

The master of the house also went to the forest with his children, as he did every year. They had a big basket of food with them.

Arwen jumped happily ahead. "That tree there is beautiful!" she announced, pointing to a fir tree barely a man high. With these words, she grabbed the first carrot she could find, as well as some twine. Then she eagerly began to decorate the tree deliciously.


	14. That nasty white stuff

That day it was time to shovel snow. Again it had snowed overnight, and this time not too little. Without exception, everyone had to lend a hand. Even Glorfindel, despite his phobia of snow.

Elrond peered over at him. He had an idea. Not exactly nice, but funny.

Making sure no one was watching him, he formed a snowball. A well-aimed throw placed it in the Noldo's neck.

Cursing, he wheeled around. When he saw Elrond laughing, he reached into the snow himself and demanded his revenge. And already the big children were having a fierce snowball fight. Sometimes you were allowed to do that.


	15. Where is Arwen?

The turmoil that morning was great. Arwen had disappeared and no one had seen her - or perhaps they had, but they were now afraid of exposing themselves to the wrath of the master of the house. For he was beside himself with worry, not to mention his wife!

They turned the whole house upside down. Every nook and cranny was searched for traces of Arwen. All in vain.

Until they had the idea to look for her outside.

And lo and behold, there she was jumping happily out of the forest towards them.

"Ada! Nana! The whole tree has been emptied!" she shouted.


	16. Winter fairy tale

The quiet time around Yule was also appreciated by the youngest. It was a time of peace, comfort and, above all, family.

After the shock of the previous day had been digested, Elrond's family had gathered in front of the fireplace that evening. Ceomon had made them all tea and brought biscuits. Most of them, literally a miniature mountain, were from Rethtulu's mother, who often meant well, especially with little Arwen.

Elrond had a thick book of fairy tales with him, from which he read to his children. With a theatrical gesture he opened it and began to read in a practised voice.


	17. Pause

Elrond was a workaholic. He knew that, and although he was told again and again to take it easy and leave the work to others, he often could not get out of his skin.

At Yule, however, he too could let himself drift and do nothing.

Time passed without him noticing. For hours he had already been sitting at the window, watching the ice flowers grow and the falling snow.

Only when Celebrían placed a teacup in front of him and put his blanket around his shoulders did he look up. He smiled and wordlessly pulled her into his arms.


	18. Clear the way!

No one wanted to go tobogganing with Arwen. She thought that was highly unfair and voiced her displeasure accordingly. Neither her father nor her mother nor her brothers wanted to unpack the sledge with her. Not even Ceomon had time. Out of desperation, she had even asked Rethtulu, but he too had refused.

"You know, little sister," her brothers said. "Glorfindel really wants to practise with us today. And you know how indignant he can get."

She drew a pout that was saddened to death.

"Then again ... neither of us really feel like sword practice today," the brothers concluded.

"Yes!" cheered Arwen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we have a saying in Germany that goes: "Bahn frei! Kartoffelbrei!" (Clear the way! Mashed potatoes!) when you go tobogganing and are about to rush down the hill. I have no idea if this exists in English, too. So please excuse that weird chapter title.


	19. Baked apples

"Oh my goodness! Child, what are you doing?" exclaimed the cook, startled to see Arwen at the hearth. "Get away from there, it's dangerous!"

Arwen quirked a snort and held out to her the apple she had just been about to put in the oven. "I want baked apples!" she protested, "and there aren't any anywhere. So I'll have to make one myself."

The cook was immediately more conciliatory. "Well, if that's all it is, then I can help you. Shall we make the most delicious baked apple in the world together?"

Immediately Arwen nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, yes! Please. Will you show me how to do it?"


	20. Anticipation is the best joy

There were already heated discussions among Elrond's children about what they would get from the Snowfather this year. Elladan and Elrohir had long since stopped believing in their father's fairytale figure, but Arwen was still on fire for it.

"I want a doll!" she said emphatically.

"I'm sure you'll get one," Elladan assured her.

"But don't you have enough already?" his twin inquired.

"No! I want one I can dress myself!" the girl protested. "So I can sew her clothes and make her pretty hair!"

"Well, there's certainly one of those," her brothers assured her. "Anything for the little princess!"


	21. Have you been good?

The Snowfather was a mythical figure to the highest degree for Arwen. She firmly believed in him and was absolutely sure that he really existed, even though she had never seen him. Now that the big day was approaching, she was getting more and more jittery. This year, she had made up her mind to catch the Snow Father in the act.

She had been creeping around the house for days, thinking back and forth. Putting out biscuits and milk was out of the question, but it was no guarantee of success.

The question of whether she had been good was the key element. Of course she had been!


	22. Impatience grows

" _Ada_?"

"Not now, Arwen. I have work to do."

Arwen drew a pout and returned her attention to her wax crayons. In general, she was very good at drawing snorts. She thought she should do it more often.

However, she didn't stay quiet for long. " _Ada_ , I'm bored!" she announced.

"Then draw something. That's what you have your pens and paper for, after all."

He didn't even look up to admire her perfect snout and then soften! She had to think of something else.

"But it's such a long time till Yule, a whole two days yet!"

"Good gracious, I'll play with you then!"


	23. The final touches

Even though the house was already festively decorated, one last element was missing: the Yule tree. The animals in the forest had their own, which had already been re-stocked, but the house people of Imladris also wanted to have their tree at Yule time.

This year they had found and cut a particularly impressive fir tree. It was pulled into the courtyard of the house with a sleigh and several horses and erected there. Then several helpers set about decorating the tree with magnificent ornaments. They used long ladders to climb all around the tree.

The result was a feast for the eyes. Now Yule could come.


	24. Merry Christmas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to everyone! (And go read Tolkien's Letters from Father Christmas ^^)

"Papa! Papa! Papa!" the little black-haired elf girl called through the house early in the morning. Waving a letter written in tight, shaky handwriting and brightly painted, she stormed down the corridors. She swiftly pulled open the door to her parents' chambers and romped into the bedchamber. Her face beaming, she jumped onto the bed and proudly held the letter out to her parents.

"The snow father has written! The Snowfather has written!" she cried overjoyed, jumping up and down excitedly.

When Arwen had rushed into the room, Elrond had been abruptly awakened and was almost sitting up in bed in fright. However, when he saw his little daughter, all anger was gone.

"What has he written, my darling?" asked Celebrían, pulling her daughter into her arms.

"Lots and lots of great and funny things!" beamed Arwen.

"See, just as I said." Elrond winked at her and gave her a nudge on the nose. "Well, you've been a very good girl, so you'll get a letter from the Snowfather as well as the presents."

At that moment Elladan and Elrohir also stormed into the parental chambers. "Has the Snowfather written?" they cried as if from the same mouth. And already they were sitting on the bed and reading the letter enthusiastically.

Every year on the Holy Night of the 31st hríve, Elrond wrote letters for his children from the Snowfather. Although Elladan and Elrohir had long since outgrown this age, they too still rejoiced like little children when their sister received a letter.

The letters told of the Snowfather's life high in the North, of all his adventures and of his friends, the Snow Bear and the Snowmen and all the hard-working pixies who helped him - and sometimes the friends also wrote or annotated the Snowfather's letters. The letters were in lovingly decorated envelopes, almost always accompanied by illustrations of what was described in the letter.

Of course, by now Elladan and Elrohir knew that their father wrote the letters, but still they liked to be enchanted.

"Mummy, read me the letter again, please!" begged Arwen with big googly eyes.

Celebrían took the letter, briefly skimmed the text and then read.

My dear little princess,

I was very happy to receive your letter, it was really beautiful!

This year was very eventful again, you can believe me! You know that the snow bear is supposed to watch out that no goblins enter our territory, because he has the best nose. But this year he fell into the sea while fishing and caught a cold. All the time he was enjoying himself and could only say "Dank you feri much" and things like that.

So we didn't notice until it was much too late that the goblins had dug new tunnels into our cellars. And by the time we noticed it, it was almost too late. I called all my pixies together and the snow bear came too, grabbed the goblins with his big paws and whirled them around until they no longer knew where up and down was. My pixies also mixed up the goblins and finally drove them back into their corridors. When they were all beaten back, we walled up the tunnels tightly. Now we should have peace from the goblins again.

So, my dear Arwen, now you know what has been happening with us lately. I hope I was still able to bring you all the gifts you wished for, for many were broken during the goblin attack; you know we store the gifts in the cellars.

Give my love to Elladan and Elrohir too, even though they are already too big for my letters.

With love

Your snowfather

"Look here, the Snowfather has drawn you a picture of what happened when the goblins attacked," Celebrían said, showing Arwen the picture.

"The Snowfather is always so brave!" Arwen's eyes sparkled with excitement as she looked at the picture.

Elrond smiled. It was always wonderful how he could inspire Arwen so with such things. It was just a good thing that Maedhros had taught him to paint.

"Do we get our presents now?" begged Elladan. Elrohir delivered the matching look.

Celebrían laughed. "Ah, you impatient children! Let us put some clothes on first, and then we will see what the Snowfather has brought you."

Immediately the three siblings were barely contained. Elrond and Celebrían dressed quickly and then went to the living chamber of their rooms. She had already prepared the table of gifts there the evening before. Rethtulu had already placed several large bowls full of biscuits from his mother there and lit the candles. Arwen was jumping up and down excitedly, squealing gleefully and clapping her hands enthusiastically.

"Age before beauty!" demanded Elrohir.

"No, always the lady first," Elrond reminded him, turning to Arwen. "Look, all this was brought to you by the Snowfather." He handed Arwen her gifts, all of which she received reverently and unwrapped gingerly.

From her mother she had received a new embroidery frame and numerous different coloured threads and fabrics. The girl had an immense affinity for handicrafts of all kinds. Elrond had had a beautiful new dress sewn for her in green brocade with gold trim and jewellery forged to match. After all, he wanted his beautiful little jewel to shine just as brightly as it deserved. But what father wouldn't want that for his daughter?

Arwen was completely overjoyed with her gifts. Delighted, she hugged the dress to her and was already imagining the most beautiful embroideries with her new materials. Elladan and Elrohir, meanwhile, were getting more and more impatient; they wanted to receive their gifts at last. They had been eyeing the other parcels all the time, wondering what they might contain. Finally it was time.

"I have something very special for you," Elrond told them.

Immediately the twins were wide-eyed.

Elrond handed each of them a heavy oblong package. "Once my brother and I carried them after we received them from Uncle Maglor and Uncle Maedhros, but now it is time to pass them on to you. Take good care of them."

With reverent expressions, Elladan and Elrohir opened the packages. What they revealed were two masterfully forged swords with an engraved eight-pointed star in the metal just above the hilt. In unison, they looked up at their father.

"Father, these are Amrod's and Amras's swords after all!" stated Elladan.

"They are so incredibly valuable, you can't possibly give them to us!" protested Elrohir.

"Swords from Feanor's hand himself," Elladan breathed reverently.

"You are old enough for these weapons now, even if you already have your own swords," said Elrond. "Only take good care of them. Besides their historical value, of course, they have a personal significance for me. And for that very reason it is only right that you should now possess them."

"Appropriately, I have had these made for you." Celebrían handed her sons two more oblong, though much lighter, packages. As the twins unwrapped them, they saw that they were the scabbards that matched the swords. Still daunted by their precious gifts, they tied the scabbards around their waists, checked their fit and gave the swords a few trial draws.

"Father, Mother, we cannot express how much these gifts mean to us," said Elrohir.

"Thank you!" added Elladan simply but from the bottom of his heart.

Together with Arwen, they hugged their parents tightly.

"Happy Holy Night!" they all wished each other.


End file.
